Hair Ruffling
by Da-Deranged-Dude
Summary: Oneshot. Jiraiya notices something weird going on with the famous Team 7 and their predecesors...


**Notes: **My second Oneshot ever! Enjoy!

* * *

**Hair Ruffling**

Tsunade, the Legendary Sucker and Godaime Hokage of Konoha sat at her desk, scribbling down on paperwork. Oh how she hated paperwork, the bane of all Kages. The busty blonde sighed as she stared out the window.

"Whatcha looking at?" A voice suddenly said from the door. Tsunade jumped a little, startled. She turned and found her former teammate, Jiraiya the Toad Sage,

The master medic-nin scowled. "What do _you_ want Jiraiya?"

The said Sannin grinned widely in response. "I came here to tell you about something interesting I found."

Tsunade sighed. "Look Jiraiya, if it has something to do with a female's anatomy, then I don't wanna hear it."

The Toad Sage suddenly became serious. "No, Tsunade. I've noticed a pattern in Team 7."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "What pattern?"

"Several patterns, actually." Jiraiya responded. This somehow got the Godaime Hokage interested. She listened intently.

"The very first Team 7, was us, remember?"

Tsunade chuckled. "Yeah, I had a crush on Orochimaru, you had one on me, and Sarutobi-sensei would annoy us and we'd annoy him. Good times."

Jiraiya chuckled as well. "Yeah… Then remember when _I_ became a sensei?"

Tsunade nodded and smiled. "You failed over 20 teams before Minato's team came by, and you passed them."

"Yup. Then Minato took up Kakashi's team, after failing over 20 teams like me, of course."

Tsunade then found out where he was going. "Then Kakashi became Naruto's team's sensei, after failing 20 teams as well!"

"Yes. And the fact that the students of Team 7 became some of the most powerful from Konoha, makes it even weirder."

"How so?"

"Think about it. Sarutobi-sensei became Sandaime Hokage, I became the Gama Sannin, Orochimaru became the Hebi Sannin and Otokage, you became Godaime Hokage, Minato became Yondaime, Pein became the Akatsuki leader, Konan became second-in-command at Akatsuki, Rin became the pride of the Inuzuka clan, Obito became a trademark for a while in the Uchiha clan after his death, Kakashi became the #1 Jounin in Konoha, and the current Team 7 will also surely go to greatness."

"You mean Naruto's team?"

"Hai. Naruto has the potential to become Rokudaime and surpass his father, Sakura has the potential to become a medic-nin not even _you_ could match, and Sasuke could become the greatest Uchiha, surpassing even Madara, should he stop his rampage for revenge."

Tsunade's eyes widened at these revelations. She smiled. "You know Jiraiya, you have your brilliant moments once in a while."

Jiraiya nodded. "I've also noticed a habit that came down from generations of Team 7."

Tsunade smiled. "What is it?"

"Hair ruffling."

"Hair ruffling?"

"Yup."

* * *

At Naruto's apartment, said blonde was currently walking around, almost bored to death. His sensei had cancelled training and Kiba had just finished his training at Naruto's favorite training grounds, making it look like the Fourth Great Shinobi War had started there. The floorboard he was standing on suddenly collapsed. He quickly jumped off and looked into the hole into his floor. In it was a bright yellow box. The blonde curiously took it out and opened it.

The Jinchuuriki gasped at the box's contents. There were three pictures, each looking like a Genin team picture. He grabbed them and looked at the photographs. On the first was what looked like the Sandaime, minus 40 years, with chibi versions of Tsunade, Jiraiya and Orochimaru. The Sandaime had his hands on each of the male's heads. Although if one were to look closely, one could see that the hand on Jiraiya's head was blurred slightly, indicating that it was moving.

The second had Jiraiya with a redheaded boy with strange marks on the bridge of his nose, a pretty blue-haired girl with a paper flower in her hair, and some blonde who looked almost exactly like the Konoha Jinchuuriki. Jiraiya was in the same position as the Sandaime's, as he was ruffling the blonde's hair, who Naruto assumed to be the Yondaime, and had his hand on the redhead's.

The next picture then showed what Naruto thought to be a future him, but then he recognized it to be the Yondaime again.

_I wonder why the Yondaime and I look so much alike._ Naruto thought. The picture was the same as the other one, except that there was an Inuzuka girl, a boy with the coal black eyes of an Uchiha, and a mini-Kakashi. The Yondaime was ruffling Kakashi's hair and looked to be patting the Uchiha's.

The young Jinchuuriki looked at the backs of the photos and found words.

On the first read…

'_Team 7_

_Sensei: Sarutobi Sasuke_

_Ganimi Jiraiya  
__Orochimaru  
__Koichi Tsunade'_

The second read…

'_Team 7_

_Sensei: Ganimi Jiraiya_

_Namikaze Minato  
__Tsuki Konan  
__Kageru Pein'_

The third read…

'_Team 7_

_Sensei: Namikaze Minato_

_Hatake Kakashi  
__Uchiha Obito  
__Inuzuka Rin'_

Naruto, excited about the history of Team 7, found his own team picture of Kakashi ruffling his hair and patting Sasuke's, with Sakura in the middle. He quickly wrote on the back with his best handwriting (which was pretty decent, actually), and put his team picture with the others back in the box.

* * *

Five years later, a green-haired boy with a purple jumpsuit (similar to Naruto's) called Hitomi Kitsu, another Hokage aspirer, sighed as he walked into his brother's and his apartment.

"Hey bro, how's it going?" Hitomi Riaru, the older of the Hitomi brothers called form the kitchen. "I heard you got your Genin team today, that's good! Who's the sensei?"

The green-haired boy smiled. "Yeah, and my sensei's name is…"

He didn't get to finish as he stepped on a floorboard that suddenly collapsed. He looked inside and found a yellow box. He curiously took it out and looked inside. The Hitomi found a picture of a guy with weird gravity-defying hair and a Konoha hitai-ate covering his left eye, a pretty pink-haired girl with a red dress, an emo-looking Uchiha with a blue shirt, and…

"My sensei!" Kitsu cried out. He turned the photo over and looked at the back and found writing. It said…

'_Team 7_

_Sensei: Hatake Kakashi_

_Uzumaki Naruto  
__Haruno Sakura  
__Uchiha Sasuke_

_We are the Fourth generation of Team 7, may whoever find this please give it to the Fifth generation, whose sensei should be Uzumaki Naruto.'_

Kitsu grabbed the picture and ran out the door, looking for his sensei. When the green-haired boy found his sensei, he excitedly gave it to him.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and looked down at the green and purple bundle standing next to him. The 20 year old blonde smiled and ruffled Kitsu's hair.

* * *

Review please! Ja ne! 


End file.
